Aku Merindukanmu
by Brid LaCroix
Summary: Noiz bermaksud menghindar dari Aoba tetapi ia malah terjebak bersama dgn pemuda yg sdh menghantui pikirannya. AU. Noiz x Aoba


Aku Merindukanmu

Noiz x Aoba

Warnings: AU, MxM

.

Pagi ini udara Tokyo lumayan bersahabat. Sejak tiga hari yang lalu sampai kemarin pagi, udara terlampau dingin dan membuat Noiz tidak masuk sekolah. Sungguh membosankan memang, hanya saja dirinya membutuhkan istirahat. Tidak hanya itu, ada seseorang yang sangat tidak ia temui di saat seperti ini. Noiz membutuhkan waktu agar pikiran dan hatinya tenang tetapi sudah tiga hari berlalu pikiran dan hatinya belum tenang karena ada seseorang yang menghantui dirinya.

"Noiz!" teriak seseorang yang sangat Noiz kenal. Suara itu adalah dari seseorang yang berusaha Noiz hindari.

Noiz tidak mungkin menghindar lagi. Sudah kepalang tanggung. Dengan perlahan dan ragu-ragu Noiz menoleh ke arah belakang. Dari tempatnya berdiri, Noiz melihat Aoba sedang berlari menuju tempatnya sambil melambai dan tersenyum manis.

"Noiz, kau kemana saja. Aku mencoba menghubungimu tapi kau tidak mengangkatnya. Aku mengirimu pesan tapi kau tidak membalasnya. Aku ingin ke rumahmu tapi aku tidak tahu alamatmu. Aku bertanya pada teman-temanmu tapi mereka tidak tahu alamat rumahmu. Kenapa kau pelit sekali untuk memberiku alamat rumahmu? Kau membuatku khawatir." Aoba memberikan protes ketika ia tidak dapat menemui Noiz selama tiga hari. Dan ketika Aoba melihat Noiz hari ini sepertinya ada yang salah dengan tatapan pemuda itu.

"Itu rahasia. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau mengangguku. Cukup di sekolah kau mengangguku. Jangan pula kau mengangguku di rumah. Suaramu itu sangat berisik." Rasanya Noiz ingin segera mengakhiri pembicaraan ini sebelum dirinya hilang kendali. "Aku sedang mengistirahatkan pendengaranku karena setiap hari aku harus mendengar ocehanmu."

"Kau jahat sekali." Noiz memajukan bibirnya. Aoba tidak terima jika Noiz berkata seperti itu padanya. "Jadi selama ini aku menganggumu. Ya sudah, aku pergi saja."

Noiz mendaratkan tangannya di kepala Aoba, mengacak-acak rambut Aoba dengan gemas. "Aku hanya bercanda. Begitu saja sudah marah." Noiz tersenyum lebar. "Kau tidak pernah membuatku merasa terganggu. Suaramu membuat diriku nyaman."

Tak butuh lama, Aoba membalas senyuman Noiz. Aoba segera menggamit lengan Noiz sebelum pemuda itu meninggalkan dirinya.

"Jadi kenapa kau tidak membalas semua pesan dan panggilanku? Kau seperti mengindar dariku." Tanya Aoba pada Noiz dengan penuh kecurigaan.

Noiz mengacak rambut Aoba. Tidak mungkin ia mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya kalau ia tengah bingung dengan perasaan yang ia rasakan pada Aoba.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau ini curiga sekali padaku."

"Lalu kau kenapa tidak masuk selama tiga hari? Aku jadi sendirian makan siang di atap sekolah."

Noiz mengerutkan dahinya. "Kau tidak pergi bersama Koujaku atau Mizuki?"

Aoba menggeleng-geleng. "Tidak. Rasanya berbeda kalau makan bersama mereka. Belum lagi saat mereka bertingkah seperti sepasang kekasih. Aku hanya kasihan dengan mataku karena melihat kelakuan mereka."

Noiz ingin tertawa tetapi ia tahan. Perkataan Aoba terlalu polos.

"Kau lucu." Ucap Noiz. "Kau tidak tahu kalau Koujaku dan Mizuki memang sepasang kekasih."

"Eh? Benarkah?" Aoba terkejut mendengarnya. "Ah, Koujaku curang tidak memberitahuku." Aoba memajukan bibirnya, memberikan kesan imut.

"Kau bisa protes nanti. Sekarang kau masuk ke kelas." Kata Noiz saat mereka berada di depan kelas Aoba.

"Ah, kenapa cepat sekali. Padahal aku masih ingin mengobrol denganmu." Aoba menghentakkan kakinya kesal, membuat Noiz mencubit pelan hidung Aoba.

"Sudah, kau masuk saja dulu. Saat istirahat kita masih bisa mengobrol." Noiz melepaskan tangan Aoba dari lengannya. "Belajar yang benar. Jangan tidur di kelas." Noiz memberikan nasihat pada Aoba.

Aoba mengangguk. "Tentu. Nanti aku ke kelasmu."

Noiz tersenyum. "Hn, aku tunggu." Setelah itu, Noiz segera pergi dari kelas Aoba dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas yang berada di lantai dua.

Baru lima langkah Noiz berjalan. Aoba memanggilnya.

"Noiz," panggil Aoba ketika Noiz belum terlalu jauh dari kelas Aoba.

Merasa namanya dipanggil, Noiz menoleh ke belakang, dan mendapati kedua pipi Aoba yang memerah. Seperti ada sesuatu yang membuatnya seperti itu.

"Apa, Aoba?" Noiz kembali menghampiri Aoba tetapi sebelum Noiz sampai di tempat Aoba berdiri, Aoba mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Noiz mendadak menjadi patung.

"Aku merindukanmu. Sampai jumpa nanti." Setelah itu Aoba buru-buru masuk ke kelas tanpa melihat perubahan yang terjadi di wajah Noiz. Wajah Noiz yang tampan memerah karena perkataan Aoba barusan.

"Dasar!" dengan debaran kencang yang dirasakan oleh Noiz, ia memutuskan untuk segera ke kelas. Noiz beerusaha untuk menetralkan debaran jantungnya dan mengingat bagaimana cara bernapas dengan benar.

**The End**

**[Jakarta, 16/01/2015, 21:32]**


End file.
